baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15
Season 15 is the fifteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on September 1, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2029 with "Aftermath". Plot points * A new Frozen story to compliment the Frozen story in the second season of Villains Unite!. ** Anna and Elsa will have Hyperia counterparts. * A new Rapunzel, who will be a main character. * Zelena will act as a mentor to the characters. * A mix of The Little Mermaid, ''The Princess and the Frog'', Frozen, Tangled, Alice in Wonderland, and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz as main stories in the first part of the season. * The fate of Belle French/Belle Potts, and why Belle/Belle French. ** Unlike Belle Frances, Belle French/Belle Potts will not have an important role after her departure. New Characters * Rapunzel/'Julie Belfrey'WHYYY ARE THEY SPOILING SO MUCH OF S15??? * Alice'We are FINALLY getting Alice in Wonderland on ABC's 'Heroes Unite'! * 'Witch Hazel'It's official - Witch Hazel is coming to 'Heroes Unite' * 'Belle/'Belle French'ANOTHER BELLE??? The tale of the new Belle * [[Anna (Season 15)|'Anna']]/'UnknownFrozen' is returning to 'HU' for Season 15 * 'Elsa/'Unknown'Elsa from 'Frozen' is indeed joining 'HU' season fifteen * 'Gothel'Another villainess is about to join the cast of ABC hit 'Heroes Unite' * 'Rumplestiltskin'A new Rumplestiltskin is coming to 'HU' * 'Snow White'Another exciting fairy tale character is joining 'HU' season 15 Cast Starring * John Sandler as Eric/David FisherJohn Sandler will return as a regular in 'HU' season 15 * Catherine Steed as Ariel/[[Pearl Rivers|'''Pearl Rivers]]Catherine Steed, David Portman, and Emilie de Ravin will return in 'HU' season 15 as regulars * David Portman as Walt/Joseph Mills * Emilie de Ravin as Lily/[[Flora Potts|'Flora Potts']] * Mekia Cox as [[Tiana (Season 14)|'Tiana']]/[[Sabrina Greene|'Sabrina Greene']]'HU' season 15 confirmed, Mekia Cox upped to starring * Liam Smith as Theodore Frances/[[James French|'James French']]Liam Smith to return in 'HU' season 15 as a regular * Henry Whittaker as Luke Skywalker/[[Luke Moon|'Luke Moon']]Henry Whittaker reveals more about Luke Skywalker's role in 'Heroes Unite' * Dana Jones as [[Zelena|'Zelena']]/[[Clara Oswald|'Clara Oswald']]In a completely unprecedented move by 'Heroes Unite' Dana Jones' Zelena has once again been promoted to starring - but Etta Schmidt's Belle won't be promoted * David Marker as [[Hades (Season 14)|'Hades']]/Mortimer TealDavid Marker confirmed to return for HU season 15 Guest Starring * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood'Female hero Robin Hood returning in season 15 * Etta Schmidt as 'Belle Frances/Jessica ClintonEtta Schmidt returning in 'HU' season 15 as a guest star * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/[[Ivy Clifford|'Ivy Clifford']]Ciara Roberts to reprise role in 'HU' s15 * Jessie Jackson as [[Anastasia|'Anastasia']]/Iva CliffordJessie Jackson and Ashley Pink book 'HU' S15 returns * Ashley Pink as Cinderella/Cindy Ella * Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Stephanie CliffordGabrielle Anwar books S15 return in 'HU' * Daisy Newman as Lacey Potts'VU' alum Daisy Newman to reprise role of Lacey Potts in 'Heroes Unite' season 15 * James Jones as Hook'Another 'VU' fan favorite is returning in 'HU' season 15 * Cara Lynn Andrews as 'Cruella De Vil'''Cara Lynn Andrew books season 15 return on 'Heroes Unite' * Macy Kane as Evil Queen/Regina de MalMacy Kane books season 15 return Co-Starring * Madeline de Cardeaux as Belle French/Belle PottsMadeline de Cardeaux books 'HU' season 15 returnMadeline de Cardeaux reveals that she will be a co-star in 'HU's fifteenth season * Robin Stewart as 'Eudora'Robin Stewart is returning as a co-star in 'Heroes Unite' - and more on the new Belle and why everyone is becoming a co-star New Cast Starring * Evanna Lynch as '''Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey Guest Starring * Rose Reynolds as Alice * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel * Ginny Porter as Belle/'Belle French' * TBA as Anna/'Unknown' * TBA as Elsa/'Unknown' * TBA as Gothel * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White Lineup Changes * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene), Liam Smith (Theodore Frances/James French), and Henry Whittaker (Luke Skywalker/Luke Moon) are now billed as "starring". * Dana Jones (Zelena/Clara Oswald) is once again billed as "starring". * Carla Glenn (Robin Hood) and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Madeline de Cardeaux (Belle French/Belle Potts) and Robin Stewart (Eudora) are now billed as "co-starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite